


Changes Preview

by Tagkatelyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kankuro - Freeform, OC, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagkatelyn/pseuds/Tagkatelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4th great Ninja war has been over for about 4 years now. Peace has traveled across the land. The Shinobi way of life is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is/will not be a top notch FanFic. I am just starting out writing and trying to develop my skills. Enjoy!

"let me the fuck go!" Kankuro said as he struggled to get the Hidden Sand ANBU off him. Being intoxicated was not helping him at all. "Where do you think you are doing? DO you know who I fucking AM?" Kankuro said as he was slurring every other word. This was becoming a regular for him. Hanging out at the wrong side of the town, hanging out with the wrong people. It always ended up with him being brought forward to his brother, Kazekage Gaara. "wha-what the fuck- oh..ha-hi Gaara" Kankuro said as he was stricken with immediate fear. The last couple of times Kankuro has gone out and ended up..like this he was brought to his brother. The last time Gaara had sworn Kankuro would be sent out of the village to pay for the embarrassment he had brought Gaara. " Why do you keep doing this" Gaara said has he rubbed his head. " You know what I have to do". "No..please....gaara...give me one more chance" kankuro pleaded, but he knew it would never work. "You have until 10 a.m.. tomorrow morning" Gaara said, looking out the moonlit window....wondering his thoughts to figure out if he was doing the right thing. Kankuro looked down...feeling his eyes actually tear up. Without another word he walked out, walked in the cold night to his apartment he shared with his siblings. He stammered in, everything was crossing his mind. What was he going to do, where was he going to go. Gaara and Temari was all he had, and now he has to leave them behind because of his poor decisions. He packed his clothes, a blanket, and all the money. It was only 3 a.m. but feeling defeated, he headed out anyway..headed out to the Leaf Village.


End file.
